Lucius Malfoy and the Youngest Prisoner of Azkaban
by Jasmine Ann Snape
Summary: The Malfoys are in bad graces with the Dark Lord ever since 2nd year. Now year 6 Lucius comes up with a plan. He breaks out a young prisoner and molds her into a perfect death eater, if she'd let him! Family and lessons to be expected. Please read!
1. Chapter 1: An Idea

Lucius Malfoy and the Youngest Prisoner of Azkaban

AN: I am super excited about this story! You see, I came up with this idea a long time ago, but finally got around to writing it down with a plot hee hee XD. Anyways, some key notes for this are: Harry Potter is in 6th year in this setting, Draco doesn't get to be a chosen one for the dark side because the Dark Lord doesn't trust the Malfoys, Lucius never went to Azkaban because he wasn't at the Ministry in Harry's 5th year (but the event still occurred, just to clarify).

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy flooed into their manor from their last Death Eater meeting at midnight, Lucius was in rough condition and Narcissa was helping him into the house. He had been tortured under the cruciatus curse by the Dark Lord, Lucius along with almost half the Death Eaters there had to suffer. But Lucius had been under the curse for a lot longer than the others because of the old Diary Incident from Draco's second year. Strangely though, Bellatrix received no punishment from the Dark Lord even though she was directly involved in the Ministry attack; she was seen instead hanging off his chair and giving him kisses of lustful ecstasy on his feet and robes. Lucius had wished he was a woman at that time, he would have been able to seduce the Dark Lord out of torture like Bellatrix, but he assumed that if he did become a woman that he would still keep his dignity.

"Find Severus, he can h-h-help m-me." Stammered Lucius,

"Yes dear, I'll do that when we get you on the couch. Severus should be available, he knew about the meeting." Said Narcissa quickly, she was nervous about her husband's condition.

Narcissa went over to the couch once she settled Lucius who was quietly moaning on about his whole body being in pain. She threw some floo powder into the fire and said, "Severus' Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Suddenly Snape came into view in a cloud of smoke, he said: "Ah, Narcissa. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lucius came back from the last meeting and his conditions has gotten worse, he needs your help." Said Narcissa, hoping Severus could help them.

"I see, let me gather me supplies and I'll be right through." replied Snape.

"Oh thank you Severus!"

Minutes later Severus came through the floo with a doctor's bag in hand. He rushed over to Lucius who was still riling on the couch.

"What happened this time?" Severus asked wearily as he saw Lucius' trembling figure on the couch.

"Our Lord was angry, and he never got over the Diary Incident from Draco's second year. And he is still griping about the prophecy from last year, it's insane how long he can hold a grudge." Said Lucius in his agony and clenched teeth.

"Still?" said Severus outraged that the Dark Lord had kept a petty grudge against one of his most loyal servant for so many years.

"Yes! Would you please get on with it!" shouted Lucius wanting the torture to end.

"Of course." Severus said quickly and healed Lucius' injuries quickly, knowing that Lucius never liked feeling weak in front of others. Then he packed up his supplies and prepared to leave.

"I'll see you later then, feel better Lucius, Narcissa. Shall I send your regards to Draco?" Said Severus and Lucius and Narcissa nodded, "You will find a way to solve this and gain the Dark Lords trust again, I'm sure." He clapped Lucius' shoulder reassuringly and turned to the fireplace and left

Narcissa levitated Lucius to bed and they slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Lucius woke with a start the next day feeling much better than yesterday, and looked to Narcissa who was speaking to a house elf about breakfast.

The house elf left and Narcissa turned to see Lucius upright in their bed, she came to his side immediately, "Are you okay dearest?" she asked with worry clearly in her voice.

"Yes, I'm okay. It's just, Severus' words keep haunting me. We have to find a way to get into good graces with the dark lord again for our lives and sanity at least."

"I agree, how are we lower than the other dunces of Death Eaters? They know nothing about being a Death Eater or even a Slytherin. They need to learn perhaps they should go back to Hogwarts." Narcissa joked.

"Or we could get a person to tutor them." Lucius mused.

"Yes we could break out a criminal from Azkaban to teach them." Said Narcissa.

"Wait! That's not a bad idea!" said Lucius, "What if we did do that, break out someone we could control and mold them into the perfect Death Eater! We could make them do what we want to do what we want to help us regain the Dark Lord's trust!"

"Lucius you're not serious darling, how would The Ministry let you take a full grown and dangerous prisoner out of Azkaban? Furthermore, how could we get them to help us?" said Narcissa.

"Does it have to be an adult Narcissa?" said Lucius with a wink. "Let's go to the Library!"

Lucius and Narcissa got dressed and went to the Library, where breakfast was already set by the house elves upon Lucius' instruction. Lucius ate rather quickly and got up first and Narcissa remained waiting to see what her husband was doing. It turns out Lucius was looking for a rather specific book in their massive two story library, and he was on the second floor.

Lucius trotted back to Narcissa happily with a medium sized book in hand and slammed it on the table as he sat down. Narcissa got a look at the title that said: The Prisoners of Azkaban: The Updating Log, she looked up her husband who smirked at her and he flipped the book open. She watched him for several minutes as he continued to flip through the book in haste, stopping to look at pictures of people every once in a while. He finally stopped at a page almost near the end of the book, read it thoroughly, and looked up at her.

"Have you found someone dear?"

"Yes, yes I have." Said Lucius with a devilish grin, "I have found the perfect person for our plan, I found the youngest prisoner of Azkaban ever."

"Wait, what? How old is she, why is she there, what about the Dementors?" cried Narcissa.

"Shhh, I'll explain." Said Lucius soothingly.

"Well you better!"

"Yes dear, so her name is Ariel Ann Clemons. She was arrested when she was 11 for murder; she is two years younger than Draco and attended to Hogwarts for 1 year before she was convicted. Her family, the Clemons, were a legendary pureblood line back then if I remember, her parents were magical prodigies and they had tutored her in all forms of magic even before she went to Hogwarts.

Her parents were killed by Aurors two months before she went to Hogwarts because they were thought to be in line with the Dark Lord, which it turns out they weren't they were neutral. She lived with her grandparents that were the last of their family before she went to Hogwarts, but they died while she was at school. She was upset that they died in such vain that she became angry and bitter at the Aurors and vowed revenge in both her parents and her grandparents' memory.

She was sorted into Ravenclaw, and manipulated and deceived every single person there, even Dumbledore and Severus. It doesn't say exactly what else she did or how, but she somehow lured the two Aurors who killed her parents to Hogwarts for a fake investigation where she trapped them in a mysterious room and attacked them with a knife. In the end she killed one and severely wounded the other, who lives to this day but has retired since.

Upon discovery of the scene she was immediately taken to the Ministry for a hearing, where they decided that she was too young to go to the Azkaban with the Dementors that they made a whole Juvenile Delinquent Center in their office building just for her. She has and is to remain there in partial solitary confinement with minimal lessons and half the sentence spent under the silencing spell so she cannot speak or attempt to manipulate others, her sentence is for seven years she has served three of them so far, and she is fourteen right now." explained Lucius.

Narcissa was shocked silent, this girl life was made terrible by two Auror's mistake and it wasn't surprising how she turned dark and killed those people for revenge. She seemed like the perfect Slytherin, it's a wonder she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"What do we do Lucius she seems to be in high security?" she asked.

"Simple." He replied, "We must retrieve her."

Lucius got up from his chair and went to leave, he turned to Narcissa: "I shall go to the ministry and get everything in order then go retrieve her. While I'm out if you could prepare a room for her with everything someone her age would need, I imagine she will need clothes and normal necessities so do that. We will deal with her family estate later. Now, she may be a little unruly at first so instruct the house elves on how to deal with her, and I will be back with her by tonight." Instructed Lucius.

"Yes dear, good luck."

To be continued...

So tell me what you thought! If you have any questions or suggestion feel free to review or message me! If you are curious about Snape's role: it's undecided yet. He will be here for sure but I don't know how big or small his role will be yet!

Do you think that Ariel will come quietly with Lucius? Of course not! XD See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Retrieving the Prisoner

Lucius Malfoy and the youngest Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 2

AN: I believe I forgot to include in the last chapter how the Auror died. Ariel used a knife as her weapon, and was able to kill them without harming her soul if she used Avada Kedavra. Yeah, I forgot that in the last chapter so I thought to include it here! On to the story!

Reviews are like candy, I need them to live! 

Lucius entered the Ministry on Monday morning with proper forms in hand to get Annabell Glaskan out of Azkaban for good; he approached the minister's office with a confident stride in his step. He was going to break this kid out no doubt, although one thought crossed his mind. His son. Draco was a problem in this plan, he could not be trusted. So what would Lucius do? When he comes home for Christmas he will surely find out, of the Prophet will leak it out sooner or later. It was then that Lucius decided when he had some free time to send his some a quick owl explaining the situation and not to worry and to keep quiet. Then he approached the door to the Minister's office and made three sharp knocks upon it.

The door was opened by the Minister's lap dog, Percy Weasley, whom Lucius shoved out of the way as he went up to the door leading into the private office. A slightly nervous voice that Lucius was so familiar with said "Come in." And Lucius entered.

The Minister stood up at once and bowed to Lucius respectfully, "Ah, Lucius how nice to see you my friend."

"Thank you Cornelius." Lucius said stiffly, he knew the Minister preferred people using his first name in private but Lucius still felt uncomfortable with it.

"Sit, sit old friend. Can I get you a drink?" said the Minister. Lucius inwardly cringed with the friend comment, Lucius honestly barely knew the man, and he only spoke to him about work or to convince him do things for the Dark Lord.

"No sir, I am here on business actually. I have a proposal for you." Said Lucius.

"Okay, if that's how you want it." Said the Minister, who seemed almost hurt by Lucius' actions. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well as you know Draco is getting older and is at school so much Narcissa and I have become lonely at the Manor without him. We were thinking of getting another child, I need your consent to take the child from her current residence." Said Lucius

"Lucius! Old friend, I never took you for a real fatherly person. I always thought you wanted only one child. In any rate that's a great idea! Tell me, who is the child, my boy?" said the Minister excitedly.

Now Lucius outwardly cringed, the Minister was starting to sound like Dumbledore with the my boy nonsense, either way if this was going to work Lucius would need to keep the Minister happy with him so he went along with it.

"Well Narcissa wishes to have a daughter, because she has had enough of males in the family. We have been searching idly for a while now but Narcissa seems to be set on a girl that I believe is an interesting find and will bring new things to our family. I agree, but even though I have already told her it's almost impossible she is relentless on her." Said Lucius.

"Lucius, I am quite sure that whatever child you want you can get." mused the Minister. "Who is she?"

"Well, its Ariel Ann Clemons." said Lucius hesitantly.

"Well I see you problem now Lucius, you want to adopt a prisoner of Azkaban. You know her sentence is not over for a couple more years, she is also dangerous, and lethal. Would you and Narcissa be up for the challenge." Said the Minister.

"I assure you sir that Narcissa and I have had many a conversations about this and we are sure that we can rehabilitate the girl into a respectable member of society. Her parents were in my year at Hogwarts, they are distant cousins to my father. Since she has no other family I see that we could be a beacon for her to change her ways." Assured Lucius, "You see how we have trained Draco; imagine what we could do with a fourteen year old girl."

"She is not allowed in Hogwarts anymore, you would have to home school her, are you up for that challenge?" said the Minister with doubt in his voice.

"Yes sir, I just need the papers to take her from Azkaban, and our wards at home can keep her inside and unable to escape." Said Lucius as he took the papers out from his briefcase.

"Alright Lucius I trust you can do this, I will sign them." Said the Minister as he held his hand out to receive the papers.

"Thank you sir, Narcissa and I are so excited for this new addition to our family." Said Lucius.

"Good, good I think we are done here you just need to get Ms. Clemons to sign this when you pick her up and send it back to me." Said the Minister.

"Thank you again sir, I will go pick her up now if you don't mind. I was wondering if I could have some time off work so Narcissa and I can teach her and get her adjusted to a new lifestyle." Said Lucius.

"Of course Lucius! Of course! That is expected! Go pick her up and take her home, come back in a few months, oh and give me some reports of her status would you. I am curious on how this will turn out for you." Said the Minister, "You don't mind if this get's in the Prophet would you, I'm sure they'd love an interview!"

"Of course I will hold a formal interview about the subject, but only one and I will not have reporters stalking my home or printing false details." Said Lucius seriously.

"Of course of course my boy. I will see to it! Now get going!" replied the Minister as he shooed Lucius out of his office.

Lucius turned and rolled his eyes as he left the office, he never thought it would be that easy to get the fool to give him the girl. Lucius didn't even have to use Imperio like he planned as a backup. He left the office and curtly nodded to Percy Weasly as he left. Papers in hand, he headed for the Azkaban Prison Office which was close to Azkaban itself but was safe from Dementors.

The office building was relatively large with a massive amount of security a place could have. Guards with wands at ready were stationed periodically at every door, there were full formed patronuses scampering about the office as well, Lucius could feel the wards in place even. You couldn't apparate in, or even port key, you had to walk there with permission so you weren't killed when thought to be a criminal. Lucius walked up to one of the many wizards the building who was sitting at a desk labelled _Sign In _and rang the bell. Upon hearing the noise the receptionist spun around to face Lucius.

The receptionist was a medium build man, with his shoulder length honey coloured hair pulled into a ponytail, and his robes were a navy blue uniform that Lucius had seen the other workers wearing. The receptionist looked up and spoke: "Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I presume?"

"Yes." Lucius said impatiently.

"Here to see Ms. Ariel Ann Clemons and has the proper documents to take her from here and to Malfoy manor to adopt her." The receptionist stated mechanically, it almost reminded Lucius of the goblins at Gringotts.

"Yes." Replied Lucius again.

"Well sir we have her in meeting room 1, she has had her silencing charm lifted off but is detained to the room, we recommend you put her to sleep before you take her out as she can fight without a wand almost as good as with a wand." The receptionist said, "If you make your way through those doors on your right someone will guide you to your meeting room."

"And in that room I will have complete privacy with the girl, correct?" said Lucius as he sneered at the receptionist with the trademark Malfoy sneer.

"Yes Sir Mr. Malfoy. You can go in now." Said the receptionist strongly.

"Thank you." Lucius practically ground out.

Lucius walked down the hall and entered the meeting room after nodding to the two guards outside the door.

_POV: Ariel_

Ariel was sitting and sulking in the plain white meeting room, apparently someone wanted to meet with her. Nobody told her who but she was sure it wasn't going to be good; she was stuck here because her sentence wasn't up for 3 more years. Although there were suspicions in the back of her mind, she was interested to see who would ever want to talk to her. She was a criminal, convicted, and the only reason that Azkaban the Juvenile ward exists.

Ariel had strawberry blonde hair that fell down her back from not having it cut, she had hazel green eyes and some freckles on and around her nose. Her prison uniform was a black and white striped tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. She was the person who designed it from a muggle design; even though her parents were pureblood they wanted her to see the muggle world because it was their passion. Once they died she kept that passion alive through other means.

In prison she mostly spent time by herself, well technically. The guards would watch her from afar, but wouldn't speak to her. She had one friend, her payroll officer named Katherine Creevy, her younger brothers were still in Hogwarts and she had only graduated two years ago. They spoke of Hogwarts together, she would teach Ariel about magic through books because she didn't have her wand. Katherine taught her about the outside world, what was going on with the war and the ministry because she was in the Order of the Phoenix, she had heard all about Umbridge through Katherine and she was glad she was banned from Hogwarts so she didn't have to suffer through that. Ariel's opinion of the war was similar to her parents she mostly sided with light except for the fact they are the reason she is in prison and that her parents were dead. Those Aurors were in the Order until it was found out what they did then they were kicked out so she couldn't hold a complete grudge against the Light side. But the dark side had its pluses too. All in all it was just her opinion, so much is happening outside of Azkaban and she can't be part of it.

The door opened with a slam and with her feet upon the table Ariel didn't even look up until she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see the face of Lucius Malfoy. Yes she knew who he was; he was the father of Draco Malfoy, a cocky selfish boy from school. Katherine had told her about his past Death Eater activities. Ariel was genuinely curious about why he was here, but she wouldn't show it. She inclined her head and said silkily "Lucius Malfoy, what can I do for you today sir?"

_Back to Lucius POV_

When Lucius opened the door he hadn't expected to see Ariel the way she was, relaxed and healthy unlike Bellatrix who went insane. This was good for him, but she hadn't even looked up; she was ignoring him that was something he would have to fix.

Lucius cleared his throat and she finally looked up at him. "Lucius Malfoy, what can I do for you today sir?" she said.

Lucius sat down on the opposite chair to her across the table; he set his briefcase down but didn't take the papers out just yet.

"Ms. Clemons, it is not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you." He said smoothly.

"I see, and what is it you can do for me?" she said as she put her feet down and leaned in closer to him from across the table.

"I have a way to get you out of Azkaban forever and have no chance of returning ever again." Said Lucius.

"Yeah so what's the catch, I know that Death Eaters have ulterior motives." She said as she smirked knowingly.

Lucius paled at the Death Eater comment, glad he silenced the room so nobody could overhear. He leaned in and said "It's simple I'll take you to my home and adopt you, teach you all the magic you missed and train you to be a proper pure-blooded Death Eater. Your experience in manipulation and deception is needed; you are to train the Death Eaters in your knowledge."

"I see, I also know that these aren't the Dark Lord's orders either. Your family has been out of the Dark Lord's trust for years. You just want to use me, then you'll send me to Hogwarts of just kill me. Why should I go with you?" She said.

"I know the grudge you hold against the Light for the death of your family. Imagine how you could get back at them with us, we can avenge them. I can give you a new family of my wife and me. You can do magic again."

"I don't think so; I'd rather finish my sentence instead of being stuck as someone's ward thank you very much. So you can leave now, thanks for visiting and I hope to never see you again soon." She said as she smiled at him.

Lucius sighed and rubbed his temples. "I wanted you to come willingly but I see that you will not cooperate. But I am happy to inform you that I have a form signed by the Minister stating that I can adopt you and take you from Azkaban with or without your permission. If we have to do it like this then it's alright." Lucius then shot out a spell from his wand that he knew Ariel had never heard of and she slumped back in her chair asleep.

Lucius picked up his briefcase and walked over to Ariel and picked her up, he turned to the door and walked out. He nodded to the guards and the receptionist and walked to the port key point to head home.

End of Chapter

AN: Thanks for Story Alerting people! Don't forget to review! They are like my vitamins! I'll be back with a new chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast and Arguments

Lucius Malfoy and the Youngest Prisoner of Azkaban 

Chapter 3

AN: In the last chapter I forgot to change Ariel's name so if you were confused Annabel was my old name for Ariel just to stop the confusion! And I apologize for the bad editing in the last chapter! Warning for some language in this chapter which is making me change the rating to T but I hope it doesn't make you shy away from the story! I hope you like it! I want a review please!

_Ariel's POV_

Ariel stirred slightly and opened her eyes slightly as well, she wondered what happened. All she could remember was turning down Lucius Malfoy's offer and that's it. Then Ariel opened her eyes slightly and sat up, she woke up more when she noticed she wasn't in her room in Azkaban but in a completely different room on a very comfortable bed. She looked around and inwardly fumed.

The room around her was massive and elegantly decorated with silver walls with an emerald trim, three black doors, a fireplace, and a large dark wooden desk. The bed she was in had black sheets with a silver comforter, a silver pillow, and green accent pillows. Then Ariel noticed the scariest change of all, her clothing. Instead of the Azkaban prison uniform she now wore a white tank top with baggy green pyjama bottoms and there was a black robe draped over the desk chair.

Ariel looked around for her wand but it was nowhere to be found, along with the few possessions she owned. She got out of bed and walked across the large room to one of the three doors. She needed to escape, she couldn't stay here, she'd been trapped for years and now was her time to be free. She did not want to stay with the most notable wizard family to date, she didn't want fame; she wanted to be out of the public eye for once, but she also wanted to finish the job she started three years ago.

She opened the door, only to be met with a closet full of clothes that she did not want to look at; she slammed the door shut and turned around to face a house elf.

"AH!" Ariel shrieked, as did the house elf. Ariel caught her breath as the house elf spoke.

The house elf bowed and said, "Hello Mistress Ariel, my name is Riley I am a house elf here at Malfoy Manor. Welcome, I have been ordered to escort you down to the dining room for breakfast so if you could just don your robe we will make our way down."

"Malfoy Manor, I'm at Malfoy Manor? No way am I going down for breakfast!" said Ariel with a defiant gleam in her eyes, "I am leaving and never coming here again! Good bye!"

"Apologies to Mistress Ariel, but Riley has had orders from Master Malfoy to make you present at breakfast whether Mistress Ariel likes it or not because Master warned Riley of Mistresses' behaviour. Riley would like this to be easy for Mistress Ariel so Riley isn't needed punished later."

Ariel sighed, "I'm sorry Riley I really am, it is dreadfully unfair that you would have to do that, but I have to get out of here I cannot stay, I cannot be a prisoner again." Then she got into a fighting stance to attempt to get by the house elf, in hindsight she knew she wouldn't get far but she needed to try.

Now it was the house elf who sighed, "Then I must apologize for this Mistress Ariel." Then Riley snapped her fingers and Ariel froze, then Riley walked over to the desk and took the robe and then put it on Ariel. Then Ariel was levitated in the same fighting stance out of the room. She looked angry on the outside with her face in rage, but that was far from the fuming anger brewing on the inside.

The spell started to fade after a while as they journeyed through the long halls of the manor but Ariel was still in the air and could not free herself as they reached a room that held Lucius Malfoy and a woman judging from the voices she heard inside. Ariel fought against the elf's spell harder but it was useless, she looked like she was doing that muggle dance "The Twist" while suspended in the air. The doors opened and Ariel saw a large dining room with a man and a woman sitting at the far end of a long table. Their faces were behind a newspaper and a magazine but then they both looked up and Ariel recognized them at once and yelled: "You!"

"Ah Ariel, thank you for finally, joining us." Said Lucius smoothly and trying to hide his laughter but failing, he turned to Riley, "Riley your presence is no longer needed as you retrieved Miss Ariel, you may leave." He said coldly to the elf.

"Yes Master." Said the house elf as he bowed, turned, and left in a rather quick pace.

The door to the dining room slammed shut as the spell on Ariel ended and she fell to the floor onto her hands and knees, she looked up at Lucius as he approached her more closely. And if looks could kill, Lucius would be long gone by now.

"What part of no did you not understand before, sir?" said Ariel rudely as she spat on Lucius' shoes because she was still on the ground.

"Now, Ariel. Please don't make me punish you on your first day here because of your insolence, we spoke of this, you are going to stay here and we will take care of you and raise you as one of our own. Now, how about you join us for some breakfast, hm?" said Lucius, as he offered his hand. She took it begrudgingly as he helped her over to the table.

"Fine." Muttered Ariel, "It's not like I get a choice anyway."

"There's a good little girl." Praised Lucius, which made Ariel cringe being referred to as a small girl which she was not.

Ariel sat to the left of Lucius across from Narcissa at one end of the long table, as she sat down a plate of food appeared. Unfortunately it didn't look to appetizing.

"Porridge? Really? How old am I? 5?" huffed Ariel as she looked longingly at the bacon and eggs present on both Lucius and Narcissa's plates.

"When you choose to act your age and not throw a tantrum you will be treated accordingly. Now eat, afterwards we have things to discuss." Lucius said sternly before looking back at his copy of the Daily Prophet. Narcissa remained silent throughout the banter, choosing being more interested in a copy of Witch Weekly and her meal.

Ariel mumbled some profanities under her breath while glaring at her bowl then dug into her porridge; she had to admit even though it looked bland it tasted pretty good with cinnamon and apples mixed in underneath the layer of plain porridge on top. Actually, anything that wasn't prison food tasted pretty good in general.

Nobody spoke during the meal and once Ariel was finished she was bored to death because the other two at the table were eating, and very slowly at that. Once she had been finished for a good five minutes she looked to Lucius to see that he was nearly done but still reading his newspaper and Narcissa was the same. Ariel tapped her fingers loudly on the table until a stern look from Narcissa made her stop and she responded back with an eye roll. Lucius fluffed his paper down and eyed Ariel, "If I have to give you one more warning about your behaviour you won't be pleased with the result so control yourself and be patient until others are finished."

Ten obnoxious minutes later the food was cleared from the table and Narcissa cleared her throat to cue Lucius into speaking. The plates disappeared and Lucius and Narcissa put away their reading material and they both looked at Ariel thoughtfully.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ariel, "Well, it has been a nice meal, I really do thank you for freeing me but I really must be off!" she tried to get up from her chair but found she couldn't get out. She tried to shake herself out but to no avail, she shook so hard that the chair fell on its side with her in it.

"I cannot believe this! This is imprisonment! I would know I was one and now I am free! Emphasis on the free! If I don't want to stay here I can leave! That is freedom you idiots! You dunderheads! You I don't knows!" she shrieked, "You let me go! You let me be free now!"

Lucius got up from his chair without a word and walked over to her chair and lifted it upright without magic and then proceeded to sit back down in his chair.

"Listen to me you overly dignified prat! You let me free or I swear I wi-" she was stopped by a silencing charm cast by Lucius. Ariel immediately froze, she hated the silencing charm. It made her sick, the people at Azkaban who were in charge of doing it were ignorant and forgot to lift the spell so sometimes she was stuck silent for days straight. She had a scared look on her face and looked straight ahead. Then she remembered a memory...

_Flashback_

_It was her second week in prison and as they were still building the juvenile ward she was in the real prison under a silencing charm._

_The guards had patronuses around her to protect her from Dementors but suddenly they vanished and one wayward Dementor looked at her from across the cell._

_Ariel tried to scream, to yell for help. But no sound came out, she bolted away to try to make distance between them, but the beast followed._

_It closed in and started its job, she felt like it was over, and she was going to where her parents were. That or hell for the "injustice" she had done._

_Sure she murdered one person and had to go to jail, but when an Auror murders two people it's no big deal!_

_She gave up on screaming, nobody was coming._

_But then she saw it, the light. She was ready, she greeted it happily, she was going to die._

_But then the light faded and she saw a fish patronus and a bird patronus swirling around her._

"_Sorry" apologized the guards insincerely, "We were on break."_

_Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted, only to later wake up in the new juvenile ward..._

_End of Flashback _

Lucius decided that now she would listen and he spoke. "Are you ready to listen?" he received a nod, "Good. I didn't want to go to such measures with you because I know of how often you were under it but you forced me into it. I hope that I won't have to punish you with that in the future. Now, we can make a deal if you'd like. Yes? If your promise to listen and not have a tantrum I can lift the charm now, or you can remain silent for the rest of the day, okay?"

She nodded in agreement and the charm was lifted, she whispered "Thank you." As she looked down, averting eye contact with Lucius.

"Alright, you're welcome." He smiled, "Now here are our plans for you."

"Do I get a say in this or am I just a prisoner again in a different place?" she said, still depressed from the spell.

"Dear," said Narcissa sweetly, "This plan is about you of course you get a say. Of course we will get final choice but you get your rights as anyone should." She smiled, Ariel knew that when Narcissa said anyone she meant purebloods like themselves, it was obvious.

Ariel nodded and relaxed a little and let them continue with their presentation. She still was unsure about them especially with the use of the silencing spell but she had nowhere to go anyways she might as well get a magical education out of this because she missed so much being in prison and did not want to return.

"Okay so we will be teaching you all of your lessons including special Death Eater training and you will tell us about your past experiences with crime. You will later be required to teach Death Eater trainees of your past and espionage. Okay so far?" said Lucius.

"Just a few questions." Ariel replied.

"Go ahead." Said Narcissa while giving her husband the evil eye because of his own eye roll.

"What kind of education are we talking about here? How are you two qualified to teach me anything? What kind of training? I am NOT becoming a Death Eater no matter what you do of say. And if you want to know what happened you can read the ministries official report on the subject." Said Ariel, the last part was in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, that's a lot. Well you don't have to become a Death Eater but you do have to pledge your loyalty to our organization. We want your account of the story, you and I both know how the ministry likes to lie about things." Said Lucius.

"Agreed, and education, and this training?" sniffed Ariel.

"Well I will be teaching you in the lovely subjects of: Defence against the Dark Arts, with magical combat training and some Dark Arts, Charms which was my most skilled subject in school, Flying and Magical creatures those subjects tie in together, and History of Magic."

Ariel groaned at the last subject, even the short time she was in school she knew how boring history of magic was. "Really? What about the rest?"

"Well," said Narcissa, "I will be teaching you Transfiguration, Herbology, Muggle studies/combat, and Manners and Etiquette."

"What? Manners? Etiquette? Why would I need that?" she almost shouted, but her voice was hoarse from the silencing charm.

"Well you see, your removal from Azkaban is kind of a big deal and to reintroduce you back into society is important so it is crucial that you make a good impression. And you will be having an interview with the Daily Prophet next week so the sooner we break you of your prison ways the better." Said Lucius slowly while looking to his wife for support.

"I hate you both a lot, I hope you know that." She snarled, "Anyways you missed one class in you're so called 'plan'. You forgot potions. My guess is that you overlooked such a boring subject or are too stupid to teach it let alone learn it"

"I thought you might have noticed that. Well you see as neither one of us are skilled enough to teach potions as you said so we have employed another, we think you might be familiar with his work. Does the name Professor Snape ring any bells?" said Lucius

"What the bloody hell?" she screamed, "You've got to be bloody joking! That greasy git! Teaching me, alone in a class of just me! He would refuse! He would die before that happened, I would die!"

Oh yes, she remembered good old Professor Snape, luckily he mostly picked on Gryffindors and Harry Potter but sometimes in his class he would pick on her and her fellow Ravenclaws and most of the Hufflepuffs who had less confidence than she did. She always defended herself against his taunts so, of course, she received many detentions and loss of points from the Professor. Their hatred for each other was almost as iconic as Snape and Harry Potter's. She could attribute most of her stubbornness and hard-headedness to that man.

"Language, Ariel." Scolded Narcissa as she waved her wand Ariel's mouth filled with soap, "We will not have such language out of your mouth again, do you hear me young lady?"

Ariel sputtered out bubbles and soap for a bit until she looked down and muttered a "Yes m'am." And then they went on.

"Ah," said Lucius, "so you are familiar with him. Yes, he has agreed to come every Sunday to teach you. He is our friend so I expect you to treat him with the upmost respect and appreciate that he is doing this for you."

Ariel mumbled something under breath about being unable to respect such a git and that he was probably doing it to make fun of her some more like the bastard he is ,and was met with more bubbles, "Will you stop that!" she said.

"Not until you learn to stop using such vulgarity, you are a lady and a member of this family who is held in nobility for their manners, now act like it." Said Narcissa sternly.

Narcissa turned to Lucius and said, "This will be a difficult habit to break don't you think dear?"

"Well it's nothing that can't be fixed." Said Lucius with a sinister smile while staring at Ariel who had an expression of horror.

"Wait a moment." Said Ariel as the last of the bubbles left her tongue, "What about your son? He comes home on holidays and summer, doesn't he? I can't exactly spend the rest of my life in this place. And knowing him from school he won't be fond of this arrangement."

"He already knows of your presence here and will not be coming home until the summer anyways but he is very eager to see you again." Said Lucius with an almost twisted smile.

"That's a lie!" stated Ariel, "And both of you know it!" she eyed both of them sceptically.

"Fine, but I am curious to know how you came to that conclusion?" Inquired Lucius.

"Simple. Anyone who wants to learn how to lie and deceive has to watch it in action first, then you can learn the simple cues to tell if one is lying. For example, your inability to keep eye contact with me in this part of the conversation when you could with the rest was obvious. That and Mrs. Malfoy here was a dead giveaway when her eyes kept darting around the room." Said Ariel as she pointed to Narcissa.

"I see." Said Lucius awkwardly.

"Well you did say you wanted my experience and there it is. I also learned how to use a muggle rifle when I was younger, that was how I killed that Auror."

"Really, at such a young age, I always heard that only adult muggles used them." Said Lucius, genuinely wide eyed and interested as he started leaning closer to her, Narcissa was doing the same.

"No!" said Ariel and she leaned her head back laughing. "That was a lie, I would never give you information like that so easily and so randomly off topic. If this is your Death Eater standard than it's no wonder you need me here."

"As hard as it is to believe, we are the elite in deception among our organization. That is why we need you." Said Lucius gravely, this was the truth. Ariel felt almost sorry for them when he said that, but she knew better.

"What about my wand, I would need it to do or learn magic after all?" she asked.

"We have it safely stowed somewhere and we will give it to you during lessons, but this is like Hogwarts, you cannot do magic outside of lessons or you will be in trouble." Said Lucius, with a smirk getting some small revenge from her last comment.

"Are you done then?" said Ariel, while rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically

"I believe we are for now. Narcissa?" said Lucius as he turned to his wife.

"Well that's our plan. We want to give you a fair life instead of a prison like you had before, you are remaining here for your safety. The public thinks we will rehabilitate you, and we will in a way but not how they think. We care for you." Said Narcissa, to the irritation of Ariel.

"You care for someone you don't know?" Ariel spat angered again, "How naive. I will indulge you with your plans because I need an education and you seem to be the only offer so I agree to your terms. Note that I will not sign any contracts at all from you unless I have read them."

"You child, have good senses and are very street smart, but you also have an attitude problem, but no worries that won't stay long. Not if I have anything to say about it anyways." Said Lucius secretively.

Ariel couldn't hide the horror on her face as he said that. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was making a deal with the Malfoys, the most noble of the pure blood families. Even her parents spoke fondly of them, but there was a big difference between being friends and having to join their family. She would go along with it for now but she secretly wondered when they would be done with her and send her back to Azkaban. They were offering a family, she had been without one for years she might as well enjoy for what it's worth then she can leave.

But she also looked at their elegance and mannerisms with horror realising that she too, would have to do the things that they do with their etiquette and notoriety. This would be hell having to go through with these lessons, but it wouldn't last long, or so she hoped.

Although she was stuck here for now, she wouldn't be here forever. Once she learned what she could from them she would escape through the wards and the boundaries of this home or hidden prison. She wasn't a convicted criminal for nothing!

She was again caught out of her thoughts by Lucius' clearing of his throat...

_End of Chapter_

_Thanks for reading! This was probably my longest chapter to date so I am pretty excited about it! I wasn't sure where I was taking the story before but I have a clear idea! Be ready for a Rita Skeeter cameo popping up in the interview in the nextish chapter. What is happening next? We will get a tour of the manor, some clothing fun, and our first lesson. I warn you with these lessons they probably won't be the best but right now we will focus of the lessons she missed so there will be a lot to learn. Thanks Again!_


End file.
